Peco
"Sup" —Peco greeting his friends. Peco (ペコ Peko) is a supporting character first appearing in "New Way Misfit" Arc and a protagonist in the Etrian Doodles saga. A master Creator specialist in many fields, like bombs, plants and expert with healing, ex member of the Jolly Misfits and CO and second leader of the Etrian Doodles guild. Introduction Born in Morroc in 1998, located in Rune Midgard, he always as been looking to achieve the best way of healing, since Morroc was having a shortage of medicine. Prior the events of Jolly Misfits and CO Saga, he traveled to Prontera so he can learn about holy healing. To get the best of his soul, he wanted to train his body, something that is uncommon for a Priest class. Since he was endowed with Odin Blessing, he wandered into the Payon Caves, looking for strength. As he was smashing skulls, two unfamiliar figures appear, an Assassin Cross and a Champion named Ankhs and Narahh respectively. Peco is son of Williams and Skittles, who were currently in the Jolly Misfits and CO guild. Plot The way of life Creation, a Peco sidestory OVA This tells the life of Peco prior the events of the Jolly Misfits and CO Saga introduction. Peco was lost, looking for his parents Williams and Skittles but instead found Tontina, a baby Desert Wolf. With Tontina to his side, he was smashing zombies and skulls in the Payon caves, when Ankhs and Narahh finds him. They were amazed to see a Priest fighting melee to the evil. They were expert and veteran adventurers of Rune Midgard and they taught him the way of "Offensive Healing" so he can train his mind. Peco learned useful skills to protect, enhance and cure his allies. The assassin Ankhs invited Peco to a new world, to form a powerful guild, but Peco declined their offer, as he was looking for the best way of healing possible. So he teleported with his holy powers to Al De Baran, where he found the Alchemist guild. As he was learning the way of the potions and alchemy, he carelessly trip on a potion table, where a Morning Dew of Yggdrassil, Seed of Life and some of Peco's blood (for the accident) got mixed and Elisheep was born. However, at the time it was just named Amistr as it was classified that way at the Alchemist guild. Elisheep absorbed all of Peco's holy powers, granting him strong defense and life. Peco had learned about holy healing, but he made the conclusion that nature has better healing power. The OVA ends when Peco is starting to learn about potions, and then meeting with Eliwood. Jolly Misfits and CO Saga This is the start of the adventures of the Creator Peco in the Rune-Midgard Kingdom. New Way Misfit Arc Middle Way Misfit Arc Final Way Misfit (Alyson) Arc Misfit Aftermath Arc Fall of Misfit Arc Etrian Doodles Saga Walk with Elias Arc Return of the Misfit Arc Payon Wars Arc Abilities